naruto sabe
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: aunque la mayoria de naruto sea un despistado el se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero como buen amigo y confidente calla. se acentan criticas constructivas


_**Naruto sabe **_

_Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto sama _

El sabe que Sakura se pone triste cada vez que invita a salir a Sasuke y el la rechaza sabe que llora a escondidas para que nadie lo sepa y la compadezca por ello. El hierve de rabia cada vez que la ve o escucha llorar sin que ella se de cuenta pero no puede hacer nada porque cada vez Sakura nota que la ve llorar inventa una excusa para que no sienta lastima por ella el sabe que Sakura esta harta de que la gente la compadezca.

El sabe que Kakashi-sensei llega tarde porque pasa al puesto de revistas todas las mañanas a comprar su tan querido icha icha Paradise o se la pasa espiando a Iruka-sensei escondido entre los arbustos o atrás de un árbol. Sabe que Kakashi-sensei esta enamorado de Iruka-sensei pero no sabe como decírselo así que lo hace enojar Naruto sabe que Kakashi termina todo magullado a causa de los golpes que le da Iruka-sensei para que no intente propasarse con el de nuevo. Sabe que Kakashi-sensei ignora que Iruka-sensei también lo quiere y que sonríe con ternura después de que Kakashi se disculpa con el y promete no volver a meterle mano (cosa que nunca cumple) y luego se marcha triste por haber echado todo a perder de nuevo.

Naruto sabe eso

Naruto sabe que a Shino le gusta Kiba y que se molesta cada vez que rock lee, Kankuro, Shikamaru o cualquier otra persona se le acercan para invitarlo a entrenar o a almorzar. Naruto sabe que a pesar de ser muy serio callado y permanecer estoico todo el tiempo (o la mayor parte de el) Shino quiere a Kiba y que aunque lo disimule muy bien lo celos lo corroen cuando Kiba le sonríe a Kankuro mientras conversan sobre cosas sin importancia Naruto nota cuando Shino aprieta los puños enfadado cuando Kankuro le devuelve la sonrisa a Kiba de forma coqueta sabe que Shino hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para no gritarle a Kiba cuando Kankuro le coquetea y el no se da cuenta de nada y poder contenerse para no matar a Kankuro de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa (sobre todo dolorosa) que exista sobre la tierra.

Sabe que Neji se ve a escondidas con Rock Lee todas las noches a pesar de que esta comprometido (por conveniencia) con Hinata sabe que Neji se siente culpable por mentirle así a su prima y evita mirarla a los ojos. Sabe que Neji se cubre las manos con vendas para ocultar las cicatrices que tiene en ellas a causa de entrenar mas de la cuenta buscando expiar un poco la culpa que siente por dentro por no decirle a Hinata que esta enamorado de Lee sabe que Neji mira mal a Tenten cada vez que invita a comer a Rock Lee pero lo disimula lo mejor que puede.

Naruto sabe eso.

Sabe que Sasuke se pone celoso cada vez que Ino lo saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla, sabe que Sasuke agrego a Ino a su lista de venganzas y que la golpearía si ella no fuera una mujer sabe que Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada y que si la miradas mataran Ino ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra sabe que un escalofrió le recorre la espalda cuando siente la mirada oscura de Sasuke sobre el y que tiene que andar con cuidado para que Sasuke no quiera propasarse con el Naruto sabe que pasar demasiado tiempo con Kakashi-sensei tiene muchas consecuencias (por ejemplo volverse un pervertido de primera) sabe que Sasuke se merece los golpes que le da en la cabeza y las visitas semanales que da al hospital a causas de golpes, cortadas y una que otra fractura (aunque en realidad Naruto detesta golpear a Sasuke por eso). Sabe que Sasuke se pone triste porque cree que el lo odia. Lo que Sasuke no sabe (a pesar de ser tan intuitivo) es que Naruto lo quiere a pesar de ser tan pedante, orgulloso y un pervertido sin remedio Naruto sabe que Sasuke tiene miedo de que lo rechace si le dice lo que siente por el pero sabe que Sasuke algún día se armara de valor y le dirá lo que siente por el solo espera que Sasuke no tarde demasiado.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces Naruto sea un despistado el se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero como buen amigo y confidente calla.

Fin


End file.
